Usuario Blog:Creepycat13/NES Godzilla Creepypasta / Chapter 1: Earth and Mars
When I was a kid, the 2 things I liked the most were Godzilla and the NES games. That's why when Godzilla came out: Monster of Monsters, it was like a dream come true. Most of the game was based on passing levels (very repetitive) of outer space and Godzilla's kaiju enemies. It was mediocre, but I did not care. When I finally got the game for my birthday, I played it day and night. Unfortunately I sold the game a year later, but recently I bought a new NES, and after a lot of searching, my friend Billy got a new copy of Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. I really wanted to play it again, and honestly it never occurred to me to ask Billy where he got it. Kindly Billy also gave me some more games like The Legend of Zelda, Bomberman and a stupid game called Action 52, but Godzilla had to be the first. So I started the game, the nostalgia came to me like a giant wave. The 8-bit theme of Godzilla flooded my ears making me smile like an idiot. Some people laugh at me for playing these obsolete games, but I've never had so much fun for any game other than the NES. Those 8-bit games take me back to when things were much simpler, more ... safe. But after what happened with this game I no longer have those feelings. I had forgotten how fast the fun of breaking things with Godzilla was going on the scroll levels. The game bombards you with bullets and things crashing into you from all directions, and you are too big to avoid most of them. Although my excitement was gone a bit, it was not long before I got to my first boss. My first opponent was Gezora, a rare kaiju who did not appear in any Godzilla movie. The biggest thing while you fight against Gezora is that he always pushes you into the corner, and hits you with his tentacles and you can not move until he gets away. Movement does not hurt you, but it can paralyze you until the time limit is over and you have to start the fight from the beginning. Obviously he did when I fought him, but for some reason this caused the game to be glitched, and once he did, he did not stop hitting me with the tentacles. The time limit is supposed to last 40 seconds, but this lasted 5 minutes. A short time later, graphics began to become rare ... with small red blocks everywhere. This was very strange, so I grabbed the cartridge, blew a bit and started again. I was not going to let a little glitch stop me. This time I defeated Gezora and the other level boss, Moguera, without problems. Then I went to the next planet, Mars and looked around the board, where I found something unexpected: Where Varan was supposed to be, there was Titanosaurus; There were only 10 Kaiju in the game and Titanosaurus was not one of them. Or that's what he believed. Maybe Titanosaurus was originally going to be in the game but they put Varan at the end for some reason. So I started to feel very excited because not only was I playing my favorite game, but I was already playing a prototype of some kind with a new monster! Needless to say, I searched through the levels as fast as I could to see Titanosaurus in action. I fought against Gezora again and defeated him before he used his tentacle attack, but this time the glitch happened just as I killed him: the Gezora sprite did not sink, rather it looked like it had been devoured by the glitch and his eye started to appear on the entire screen. Now I know that these glitches with Gezora were my first signs that something bad was happening to this game, but I did not give importance to it and I started to fight against Moguera as if nothing had happened. This time he had a glitch of his own: Moguera was bigger than normal, which scared me and it was also harder to defeat. In the end I ended up defeating him and when he died another glitch happened: All this happened very fast, so I was lucky to get a screenshot of the glitch, but suddenly the Giant Moguera sprite began to "break" and "melt". Also, if we look at the illegible text in the right corner of the screen, we will realize that it seems to be a bird in a cage ... I still have no idea what it meant. At this point I was going to fight Titanosaurus, but I was already worried that these strange glitches would appear this time. Surprisingly Titanosaurus was fine, and although in this game all bipedal kaiju were of the same height, Titanosaurus was somewhat higher. The fact that Titanosaurus was slightly taller than Godzilla in the movie made me think that this was a great thing. After a very funny fight against the monster that was not in the original game, I destroyed the enemy base and for some strange reason I did not continue to Jupiter as I normally would, but ended up in Pathos. Categoría:Entradas